


Cas's Virginity

by iceprinceloki



Series: Stress Relief [35]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, Established Gabriel/Sam Winchester, Gentleness, I ship it so hard, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Nervous Castiel, Sexual Tension, Teenagers, Top Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-04
Updated: 2016-09-04
Packaged: 2018-08-12 23:11:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7952893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iceprinceloki/pseuds/iceprinceloki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Teen Cas hands his V-card to Dean</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cas's Virginity

**Author's Note:**

> Originally requested by Curry cory and Amethyst37 seconded the request!

Cas and Gabe walked up the front steps of the Winchester’s house, stopping at the door.

“Cas hold up!” Gabe said, stopping Cas from touching the doorbell. “I think you’ll need this.”

Cas watched his brother rummage through his bag for a moment, Gabe came out with a box of condoms. Cas blushed and held his hands up. “I can’t take those! They’re yours! What if Dean finds them?!”

“No sweat lil bro!” Gabe laughed. “I think he’d be thrilled.”

Cas scowled. “That’s what I’m afraid of.”

“What?” Gabe looked stunned. “You don’t want him to want you?”

“No I don’t want him to expect sex because I have condoms.” Cas sighed. “I’m just really nervous okay? I dunno how I’m gonna get through this and I don’t want to lead Dean on.”

Gabe smiled and put the condoms into Cas’s bag anyway. “You just tell him what you told me. Dean’s a decent guy, he’ll understand, if he doesn’t you tell me and I’ll kick his ass.”

Cas laughed and shook his head in amusement. “Whatever, I don’t think I’ll show him the condoms anyway.”

Gabe rang the bell and the Winchester brother’s could be heard crashing down the stairs to let them in. The door opened and the angels were swept up in the arms of their hunter boyfriends.

All too soon for Cas it was bed time, he’d be sharing with Dean while Sam and Gabe shared next door. He allowed Dean to usher him into bed, the older boy following him in. They lay facing each other in the dimly lit room, Dean tracing small patterns on Cas’s face while the younger boy tried to think of a way to bring sex up with Dean.

Dean seemed to know what he was thinking though. The older male leaned in to kiss Cas’s lips tenderly. “Wanna talk about our relationship?”

Cas exhaled hard and nodded in relief. Dean smiled and pecked his lips again.

“What do you want to do as the next step? We’ve done stuff partially nude before, do you wanna do nude next?”

Cas nodded and took a deep breath. “I think I wanna go all the way but I’m not sure.”

Dean leaned up on his elbow and looked at Cas in surprise. “You’d go all the way with me?”

Cas blushed and nodded. “Yea I’m thinking about it, I thought all day actually….I wanna do it.”

Dean smiled kindly at him and leaned down to kiss him. “I appreciate that Cas, let’s just take our time and see where we get to?”

Cas frowned and said slowly. “I’d really like to go all the way. Too bad we don’t have condoms.”

“Even if we had condooms my answer would be just the same Cas; let's see how far we get.” Dean replied patiently.

Cas smiled appreciatively, he drew Dean down for a snuggle. “Thank you Dean.”

Dean gently removed their boxers, and lay down on top of Cas, who gasped at the alien sensation. Dean smiled and nuzzld his nose.

“Excited?” He asked Cas quietly.

Cas nodded and wrapped his arms around Dean’s shoulders, pulling the older male down. Dean began to kiss him and rock their hips together slowly, Cas kissed back forcefully and wrapped his legs over Dean’s hips.

He growled and nipped at Dean’s lip impatiently which made the older boy laugh. Dean drew back to smiled at him and free himself from Cas’s arms. Cas whined softly when Dean withdrew, upset until he realised where Dean was headed, as his lips traveled down soft skin.

Dean grinned up at Cas from between his legs. “Ready?”

Cas blushed and licked his lips, he nodded his consent and watched in awe as Dean expertly went down on him. His whole cock received attention and Dean made use of every pleasure zone available. He teased Cas’s foreskin, perineum and finally let a finger circle the younger boys furled entrance. Cas gasped softly and looked down curiously at Dean, unsure what to think about his partners knowledgeability.  
Dean released Cas’s cock with a sinfully wet pop and he tongued a path down over his balls, to suck them into his mouth one by one. Cas whimpered when Dean withdrew and kissed each one.

Then the contact between his legs was totally gone and he looked down in confusion. Dean was sucking four of his own fingers, he winked when he saw Cas looking at him. Then Dean pulled his slick fingers from his mouth and touched them to Cas’s entrance.

Dean looked to Cas for permission as his index finger circled. Cas nodded breathlessly and moaned lowly when Dean’s finger sank into his body slowly. It was a small stretch and a welcome sensation, Dean thrust his finger in and out until Cas could take a second finger. Dean crooked his fingers to torture Cas in a new way, stroking his prostate and forcing cum out of his aching cock.

When Dean put the third finger in Cas hissed at the burn but rocked his hips down with every thrust Dean made. Cas was in heaven, he’d never felt so good and he knew he wouldn’t last long.

“Dean please, I’m ready.” Cas implored his lover. “I don’t want to finish without you inside me.”

Dean closed his eyes to get control of himself when he heard that. He nodded to Cas and Got up onto his knees. He leaned over Cas to his drawer and Cas watched curiously to see Dean pull a box of lubricated condoms out. He blushed and gave Dean a questioning look.

Dean smiled patiently. “I didn’t think this would happen, these are for when I don’t have a willing place to bury myself, it’s hard explaining why my sheets need to be washed so often.”

Cas blushed and laughed sheepishly. He took the condom from Dean quickly. “I wanna put it on you? Please?”

Dean smiled and sat back. He watched Cas pinch the tip and carefully roll it onto his boyfriend, touching Dean’s cock directly for the first time. Cas let his hand linger when the condom was on, enjoying the feeling of the thick cock twitching against his palm. Dean leaned down to kiss his lips and he positioned himself at Cas’s entrance.

Cas held Dean’s biceps and looked him in the eye as the other boy sank into him gently. Cas was groaning and clawing Dean’s arms by the time the other was fully buried inside of him.

Dean stopped and soothed Cas with soft kisses and reassuring murmurs. The burn was intense and Cas hadn't expected the sting, he arousal had flagged somewhat and Dean was quick to gently stroke him back to full hardness before setting up a slow thrust.

Dean managed five minutes inside Cas before the smaller male released on his belly between them. Dean kissed Cas and grunted his own orgasm, using the sudden clench of Castiel’s muscles for his own pleasure.

Dean withdrew and Cas helped him removed the condom. They lay beside one another panting and stroking each other’s skin lightly. When he got his breath back Dean tugged Cas to lay against him.

“Was it what you wanted?” Dean asked.

Cas smiled and nodded his head. “Yes Dean, thank you for making it good, maybe we can do it again?”

Dean laughed softly and kissed Cas’s forehead. “You got it, let’s get some sleep first okay?”

Cas snuggled down and dozed off with a happy smiled on his face.

**Author's Note:**

> Accio Comments!


End file.
